1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transparent coating member to be mounted on a light-emitting diode (hereinafter, "LED") and a light source for changing the color of a light emitted from an LED by mounting the coating member on the LED or forming a coating layer containing a fluorescent substance on the surface of the LED.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As well-known, the LED is a crystal body having a p-n junction. Upon the application of a forward voltage, electrons are injected from the n region to the p-n junction and holes are injected from p region to the p-n junction. A light is emitted when the electrons and holes are recombined. Accordingly, free electrons are combined and energy released during this recombination is radiated as a light. Thus, there exist LEDs of limited colors. In other words, LEDs having a red LED chip emit only a red light; LEDs having a green LED chip emit only a green light; and LEDs having a blue LED chip emit only a blue light.
However, there has recently been a large demand for LEDs capable of changing a light emitted therefrom in order to meet multi-purpose applications. A color changing method for meeting such a demand is, for example, such that a suitable combination of red, green and blue LED chips are set in the LED and the color of the light emitted from the LED is changed by causing a different combination of chips to emit light.
Such an LED results in a complicated constructional design since four terminals: three different anode terminals of the red, green and blue LED chips and a cathode terminal, are necessary. The most fatal problem is that, since three different chips are set in the LED, a color balance is lost if any one of the chips is broken, with the result that a desired color cannot be obtained.
Further, in recent years, a white LED lamp has been proposed in which a layer of YAG (yttrium aluminate) fluophor is provided on a blue LED chip (Nikkei Sangyo Shinbun, Sep. 13, 1991 issue). This white LED lamp is designed to generate a white light by a light excited by the layer of fluophor and the afterglow of the blue LED chip. If a cap or a sheet containing a coloring agent is mounted on such a white LED lamp, a light of a desired color can be obtained.
However, the above white LED lamp has various problems that a high degree of application technique is required due to only a very small amount of fluorescent substance on the blue LED chip, a large variation of the color caused by a slight error and the application of a fine amount, and a price per lamp is very expensive.